megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Man
was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily, created specially for combat for his revenge against Mega Man. Wily based Metal Man's design on Cut Man. His weapon is the Metal Blade, several saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed. Because of a design flaw, Metal Man is vulnerable to Mega Man's Mega Buster. When Dr. Light saw Metal Man for the first time, he commented that he's "the dentist of the future".The Mega Man Network: Metal Man article Metal Man is infamous by players for being killed with one or two hits from his own weapon when fighting against him for the second time in Mega Man 2. Also, a glitch in the Game Boy game Mega Man II can leave Metal Man stuck in the walls, making him harmless.Youtube - ROCKMAN WORLD 2 : METALMAN BUG Strategy Mega Man 2 In Mega Man 2, Metal Man stands at the corner of the screen without moving, attacking every four seconds. When he's attacked, he will jump and throw between one to three Metal Blades, depending on how high he jumps. When Mega Man gets close to him, he will jump to the other corner of the screen and throw a single Metal Blade in the middle of the jump. The direction the conveyor belt in his room changes at random. His weakness is his own weapon, Metal Blade, which can defeat him in two hits or less. However, the Metal Blade is only available when fighting against him again in the final stages. The most effective weapon to use against him in the first battle is Quick Boomerang. Mega Man: The Wily Wars He uses the same strategy in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, with some changes. Instead of throwing between one to three blades at three different heights, he now jumps at four different heights, throwing two blades at the three lowest jumps, and 3 blades at the highest one. When Mega Man gets close to him, instead of automatically jumping to the other side of the screen, he will now only jump when attacked or when he is going to attack throwing a single blade during the jump. Doc Robot (Mega Man 3) The Doc Robot from Mega Man 3 copies Metal Man's moves in Spark Man's stage, and Metal Man (or at least his copied data) makes a cameo before the battle. This Doc Robot is weak against Magnet Missiles and Hard Knuckles. There is no conveyor belt in Doc Robot's room. Mega Man II In Mega Man II for Game Boy, he doesn't move or attack until he is attacked; he will always throws two Metal Blades; and when Mega Man gets near him he will only jump towards him without attacking. The conveyor belt in his room won't change directions. Super Adventure Rockman Metal Man is the first boss of Super Adventure Rockman, where he only jumps back and forth throwing Metal Blades, and sometimes jumping towards Mega Man and slashing him with his blades, instead of throwing them. Data Mega Man & Bass CD Data Rockman Complete Works Data カットマンをベースにつくられた。動きがすばやく、メタルブレードをいかによけるかがポイントになる。 Translation: Created based on Cutman. His movements are agile, the point is to dodge his Metal Blade. Stage enemies Enemies that appears in Metal Man's stage. *Blocky (Not present in the Game Boy version) *Mole *Neo Metall (Only appears in the Game Boy version) *Pierobot *Press *Spring Head Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Metal Man will receive from each special weapon from Mega Man 2. Other media Mega Man In Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, Metal Man appears in the episode titled "Future Shock". This Metal Man has red eyes, and in the future part of the episode, spur-like blades comes out of his heel that he uses to skate around with. Captain N: The Game Master Metal Man appeared in the episode "The Big Game" from the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. In this cartoon, Metal Man is silver and both of his hands turn into Metal Blade blasters. He and the other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (except for Flash Man) play soccer against the main characters. Mega Man Megamix In the manga Mega Man Megamix, Metal Man appeared in the story "Orders to Destroy R", where he, Crash Man and Heat Man appear to aid Air Man when he was outnumbered by Mega Man and four of Dr. Light's robots. Cut Man and the others distract Wily's four robots to let Mega Man go after Wily, but Heat Man chases after him, and the others fight against Light's robots. When Wily's plan fails, they retreat. In the manga, Metal Man is said to be made of lightweight materials, has a sensitive gyroscope installed in his body for enhanced stability, and is able to balance the weight of each part from his body, allowing him to have high mobility and fight unhindered even in unstable terrains. As a result, his durability is lower than some of Wily's other combat robots, and he prefer to evade attacks rather than endure them. His gloves have anti-slip surfaces so that he can grip his blades more easily. Other appearances Metal Man also appear in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily's Plot, Rockman World 2 and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery MM2MetalMan.jpg|Metal Man's Mega Man 2 artwork. File:Cntgmmetalman.jpg|Metal Man from Captain N: The Game Master. File:Metal.gif|Metal Man in Mega Man Megamix. Metalman in Super Adventure.jpg|Metal Man's appearance in Super Adventure Rockman. Trivia *While all of the teleport rooms in the final stages are the same (except that Bubble Man's room is filled with water), Metal Man will still run as if there is a conveyor belt (like in his original room). *In Mega Man II for the Game Boy, Metal Man jumps toward Mega Man instead of going to the other corner of the screen, making him do several wall kicks if Mega Man stays behind him in the corner of the screen. With some luck, it is possible to get him stuck in the wall. *Metal Man is one of Keiji Inafune's least favorite bosses in Mega Man 2 because he is "too easy", as he said in a 1996 interview with Famitsu. *Metal Man is the only boss in the series who can be defeated by his own weapon in two hits or less. *Metal Man doesn't like dogs because they think he's playing fetch and try to take his blades. *Blade Man's mugshot from the PC version of Mega Man 3 is an edit of Metal Man's mugshot. *Metal Man has a few variations in terms of his design. His first official artwork and sprite from Mega Man 2 depicts him having no pelvic plating. In Super Adventure Rockman, his sprite art from the Mega Man & Bass CD data and his orthograph from R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works, this red pelvic plate is present. In his official artwork from Rockman 2 Complete Works illustrated by Ryuji Higurashi,Mega Man Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.96. Retrieved on September 1, 2011. this pelvic plating is missing and Metal Man himself is also depicted with having green eyes as well. *Screwattack named Metal Man's Metal Blade the 5th best power-up in gaming as well as the best Mega Man power-up of all time. References See also *Cut Man *Doc Robot Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily